warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Memories/Chapter One
~☆ Chapter One ☆~ “Cloudbreeze! Pinestorm! Ambersight! Hunting patrol! Now!” Cedartail ordered. Cloudbreeze was barely up when she was called for the morning hunting patrol, but she did her best to look like she had already been awake for a while. “Coming!” Cloudbreeze responded, followed by a loud yawn. She padded over to where Pinestorm and Ambersight already stood, waiting for her. “Hey, Cloudbreeze! Tired, huh?” Ambersight chuckled. Cloudbreeze nodded agreeingly. “Yeah, I am too,” Pinestorm mewed. “So, I was thinking we go over here to hunt.” He pointed his tail towards a group of trees. “I heard that’s where all the prey are.” “Sure!” Cloudbreeze exclaimed, Ambersight echoing her agreement. With that, the patrol headed off towards the forest. “Cloudbreeze?” Pinestorm murmured after catching a mouse that was hiding in a bush nearby. “Yeah?” Cloudbreeze looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. “What happened that day?” He simply continued. She returned a puzzled look at him as if to say, what day? “You know, your warrior’s ceremony. When you blanked out.” Ohhh, she thought. That day. She instantly looked away at her feet, trying to not think of the most embarrassing day for her. She had minded out tons of times, but that time the world she was in was so, so real. So alive. As much as she wanted to keep what had happened to herself, she knew it was rude to ignore him. So she opened her mouth to respond. But at that very moment, she felt her legs give way, and the world went dark. ~☆~☆~ Cloudbreeze slowly blinked her eyes, but instead of seeing Pinestorm and Ambersight, she saw two blurry cats standing above her. “You opened your eyes! Finally!” Before she knew it, a tiny kit she didn’t recognize soared over her, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Who are you? Where am I?” Cloudbreeze sputtered out. “You’re—” “Cloudbreeze! Cloudbreeze?! Wake up!” A booming voice sounded in her ear. Cloudbreeze instantly jolted upward, worried cats surrounding her. “You’re awake!” They applauded when she opened her eyes. “We were so worried! What happened?” Elmsong, the ThunderClan medicine cat, exclaimed anxiously, standing in front of her. “I don’t…” the confused warrior paused, taking in all that happened. “I don’t know.” What was wrong with her lately? First the warrior ceremony, now this? And apparently this time she also passed out along with the peculiar dream? What was going on? “Well, good thing is, you’re alive,” Ambersight stated, her voice full of relief. “We were hunting, chatting, and then all of a sudden you’re unconscious!” she exclaimed. Pinestorm nodded. “Yep,” Cloudbreeze sighed. If her friends weren’t around, she would’ve already slapped herself in the face for what was happening. Seriously, what was wrong with her lately? “Cloudbreeze, we’re going to keep you in my den for a little while. Is that ok?” Elmsong asked. Cloudbreeze wanted to object, but she knew that Elmsong wasn’t really asking a question; she was going to have to stay in the medicine cat den no matter what she answered with. So she responded with a tiny nod of her head.